


Fried Eggs

by tsumumas



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25003411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsumumas/pseuds/tsumumas
Summary: Tsumugi thought for a bit. “You know what, let’s make something simple like you suggested! Not something from a cookbook or a recipe site either. Something simple that’s like, common knowledge.” “Like?”. “Hmm… something like… fried eggs?”. “That’ll do.”. “That’ll do?! You’re so hard to please and for what?!”.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Fried Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> natsumugi do be living rent free in my mind tho!!! this was bound to happen at some point hi

Natsume opened his eyes and turned his gaze to the window on the right. The blinds were still closed, but it was morning for sure. Then, he turned his gaze to the left. Tsumugi was still asleep, with a soft smile on his face. Natsume couldn’t help but look at him and smile too. He looked so peaceful there. It was strange really. He expected him to be out of bed when he woke up, or be standing at his side of the bed waking him up as usual. This was the first time he had seen Tsumugi asleep since they started sleeping in the same bed.

After a bit, he sat up and picked up his phone from the bedside table to check the time. 9:45 on the dot. It didn’t really matter though. Not only was it a Saturday but it was a free-day too. He looked back at Tsumugi again and decided to get out of bed and not wake him. Even just let him sleep for a little longer. He tried to get out of bed, but it wasn’t long until;

“Natsume-kuuuuuuunn~”, Tsumugi moaned as he put his arms around Natsume’s waist, trying to keep him in the bed. “Please stay for a little longer. You’re so warm~”. Natsume let out an exaggerated sigh, “If you’re cold you may aswELL bury yourself under the duvet”. “No. I’m not cold really. You just feel nice, and smell nice too!”. Natsume stared at him for a bit. “Fine..”, he replied. He didn’t really need much convincing. It had been hard to say no to Tsumugi for a while. Catching feelings for him accidentally was extremely awkward at first, and he still wasn’t used to how he felt with him, but he secretly enjoyed the little compliments Tsumugi would give him and the small things he would do to show affection. 

Natsume lay back down and scooted over to the left to get closer to Tsumugi. Tsumugi wrapped his arms around him and buried his face into his chest. “Hehe~♪ You really do feel nice!”. Natsume looked away to hide the fact that he was almost going red. “How long do you plAN to keep me here for?”, he muttered. “You say that as if you’re being held hostage”. “Honestly sometimes I feel like there’s no difference when it comes to beiNG held hostage and being with you.”. Tsumugi laughed. They lay there like that for a while until Tsumugi looked up at Natsume and asked, “Are you hungry?”

“A bit, why?”

“If you want to we can get out of bed now. I’ll make something for us!”

“That doesn’t souND like a bad idea.”

“We have nothing to do today right? We can just stay at home and not worry about idol activities. Just the two of us.”

Natsume sat up, and Tsumugi straight after him to go down to the kitchen. 

“Do you have any ideas on what we couLD make?”

“ _‘We?’_ Do you want to cook with me Natsume-kun?”

“W-Well. I wouldn’t want to leAVE you cooking by yourself. You’d probably burn the houSE down.”

“Says you of all people!”

“But anyhow,”, Tsumugi continued, “It wouldn’t be so bad for you to help out. Let’s see what we could make.”

“What do you mean it ‘wouldn’t be so bad’?!”

“I-I-I didn’t mean it like that! I’d love to cook with you! It would be a nice bonding experience too.”

“Alright then. Let’s see…”

Natsume turned his phone on again. “You know we have cookbooks in the kitchen.” “I don’t see a differeNCE between searching for a recipe on the internet and looking through an old cookbook.” “That’s what I mean! If we look for breakfast recipes in a cookbook we already have it’ll be faster though.”. Natsume sighed. “I’m not in the mood to maKE something _elaborate_ this morning.” “You know, we don’t have to make something elaborate just because it’s in a cookbook. Not all cookbook recipes are elaborate. Why are you so against cookbooks?”. “I all of a sudden have a burning hatRED for them.” 

Tsumugi thought for a bit. “You know what, let’s make something simple like you suggested! Not something from a cookbook or a recipe site either. Something simple that’s like, common knowledge.” “Like?”. “Hmm… something like… fried eggs?”. “That’ll do.”. “That’ll do?! You’re so hard to please and for what?!”. 

“I’ll get the eggs out of the fridge, you grAB a pan or.. something”.

And from there they started trying to make some breakfast. Tsumugi preheated the stove, placed a pan on the burner and then sprayed some non-stick spray into the pan. “I think this is going well!”. “You haven’t even pUT _one_ egg in yet…” “Yes but, I’m still really enjoying this. Thank you for helping out Natsume-kun!”.

“I don’t see why I woulDN’T. As I said, I wouldn’t leAVE you here cooking by yourself. But also, not helping would be plaIN rude. Even if i’m not helping very much.” 

“I think you’re doing just fine. This is a first for us both! I mean, I've cooked before obviously. But cooking together is a nice experience! Thank you, Natsume-kun.”

“You really need to stop thankING me for the smallest things..”

“The smallest things mean the most to me!~”

“But, thank you too. Thank you too, Tsumugi-san.”

Tsumugi cracked the first egg into the pan and waited until the first side cooked. “Should I risk flipping it?”. “Tsumugi, it’s the first eGG. If you mess this one up that’s bad lucK”. “You don’t have to scare me!”. “I wasn’t trying to.”. 

Tsumugi picked up a spatula from the utensils holder and flipped the egg over. “I did it! I did it first try!”. “I wish you flippED it and messed it up now.”. “You could have at least congratulated me… I was proud.”. 

Then they just had to wait for the other side to cook. It was silent for a bit. Natsume decided he wanted to do something nice to not only break the silence, but to almost match up with the affection Tsumugi had been showing him instead of just being a bit rude. He hesitated for a bit, and then, finally, he wrapped his arms around Tsumugi’s waist and put his head on his shoulder.

“A-Ah! What are you doing?!”

“What do you mean whAT am I doing? I thought this’d be nice. Now you’re making mE embarrassed.”

Tsumugi giggled, “It’s just that it’s a bit out of the blue. I like when you do stuff like this and it doesn’t happen often, so…”. Natsume pouted, “You say that as if I nevER do anything nice for yoU.”

“Of course you do nice things for me! It’s just nice when you do stuff like _this_. Physical, touchy things. You know? I wish you would do them more often.”

“It’s a bit embarrassing reaLLY.”

“No it’s not. I do things like this all the time.”

“ObviousLY. And you don’t get embarrassed?”

“Nope. Not at all. I don’t have to be embarrassed when i’m with you~”

Natsume went red again, “The way you speAK to me drives me insane….”

“I’m just speaking to you like a boyfriend should! There’s no harm in that.”

Natsume looked at Tsumugi dead in the eye, “I love you a lot, you know thAT right?”

“Of course I do! Why wouldn’t I?”

“Because I feel like I don’t show it much.”

Tsumugi smiled his signature, sweet smile, “You don’t have to. I already know. I love you too, Natsume-kun.”

Tsumugi moved Natsume’s hair out of his face and pecked him softly on the lips. “So don’t ever feel like you have to remind me, okay?”.

Natsume turned away in embarrassment. They had kissed before but the sensation from this kiss was so much different, even if it wasn’t even a second long. It was almost reassuring. 

Tsumugi turned his focus back onto the egg, which was done by now. He took the same spatula and placed it onto a plate. “We did it! Now we can make some more.”. 

“Natsume-kun?”

“Ah! S-Sorry.”

Natsume was lost in his own thoughts. Not only over that kiss, but his relationship with Tsumugi in general. 

“Did you finish the eGG?”

“Yes! We can make some more now. Do you wanna try?”

“I guess I could. It’s pretty simPLE, right?”

“I’ll walk you through it. Maybe just don’t flip it for now though.”

Natsume picked up an egg and cracked it into the pan. “Or we could do multiple if you want. But I wouldn’t want to stress you so let’s go one by one!”. Natsume smiled to himself for a bit as he looked down at the pan. 

“Why are you so happy all of a sudden?”

“I don’t know. I’m just enjoYING it I guess. I’m glad we did this.”

Tsumugi smiled again. “I’m glad. We should do this more often!”.

Tsumugi was right. They should do this more often. Natsume could get used to things like this. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
